Running for Cover
by Pixmie
Summary: Written for AU Big Bang Challenge. Reid is a Deputy Marshall who is sent to protect Tyler but will he be able to do it will their past come in between his job and his feelings for Tyler. WARNING: Slash don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Running for Cover

Author: Pixmie aka maritzamcnay

Fandom: The Covenant

Rating: NC17 / M

Category: Romance

Word Count: 14 134 (sorry, I tried but for the life of me I could not reach the 15 000 target)

Paring: Reid Garwin / Tyler Simms

Summary: He risked everything to be his hero, but was the price too high?  
Once, he'd been boy-next-door handsome, but now Deputy Marshal Reid Garwin seemed a dark, dangerous stranger!  
When an old enemy put his life in jeopardy, a reluctant Tyler Simms followed Reid in hiding.  
Five years ago Tyler gave all his love to Reid but it was not enough to keep them together and he wanted out, now Reid is back and must protect Tyler against an old enemy seeking revenge. Will Reid be able to protect Tyler? Will Tyler trust him enough to save him? Will love concur all in the end?

Warning: Slash and language

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant movie

Special Thanks: First of I want to thank "morcalivan" for cheering me throughout the whole process, telling me "you can do it" when I told myself that I can't. Then I want to thank "bettygoboom" who beta my story for me. I also want to thank "chibi" for drawing my chibi for me and my mother who did an artwork for me as well. Wow this sounds like an acceptance speech.

* * *

They'd found him.

He knew the minute he saw the dark sedan driving up the winding road towards the house that they had found him.

Picking up the shotgun next to the door, he opened the screen door and stepped out on the porch before swinging the shotgun over his shoulder and resting his arms over the barrel and bud of the gun.

The car came to a halt as he approached the top step and he saw the men getting out of the car, dressed in the standard dark suites.

"You gentlemen can get right back in that car and go back the way you came. You are not welcome here." He told them still standing there with the gun over his shoulder.

He watch their shocked expression, looking at the shotgun then at him and the shotgun again, from under the brim of his cowboy hat covering his head.

"We have to talk Tyler?" came the voice that has haunted his dream for the past five years.

Tyler lifted his head and looked at the blond haired man, getting out of the car and slowly started to walk his way up to him.

The years had aged him, broadening him across the chest and shoulders and painting a hard edge to his features. He'd once had been boy-next-door handsome, with blond hair and striking blue eyes, and a smile that never failed to turned heads.

Tyler doubted whether women so openly watched him now. Not that he wasn't still handsome, or that they wouldn't be drawn to him (and he hates each and every one of them). It was just no one would mistake this blond, dangerous stranger for an easy man, a man that still had the ability to make him hard in an instant.

No, he scolded himself, he'd promised himself that he was not going to let these feeling wash over him now. He had five years to get over it.

"Deputy Marshal Reid Garwin." Tyler greeted him never letting down his guard, shotgun still popped over his shoulders.

Reid looked up at the man standing before him. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, cowboy boots, a white tank top and a cowboy hat was covering his face so he could not see the ice in the blue eyes looking down at him.

It was still hard for him to think of this man as a cowboy, a rancher. So far distant from the life he had five years ago, but they made their decisions and he had to live with the consequences.

Before he could answer the man before him, his body stiffened, placing his hand on the bud of his gun on his side he slowly turned towards the noise behind him.

A slow smiled played on Tyler's lips as he looked at Reid's reaction. Mentally shaking his head he lifted his head and looked at the man anxiously sitting on the back of the horse behind the parked car.

Raising his hand he greeted the man and told him, "it is okay Chase, these gentlemen were just leaving. Do you mind checking the fens on the east side on your own today? The new colt arrived earlier this morning and I don't want to be to far away in case there is some complications."

"Sure thing boss." Chase said to Tyler, still watching Reid carefully, before steering his horse in the opposite direction of the house.

Reid turned back towards Tyler and the breath caught in his throat when he saw the ice in the once gentled blue eyes that he used to love looking at.

Clearing his throat he squared he shoulders and said "We still need to talk Ty."

Dropping the shotgun to his side he sighed and half turned towards the door.

"Fine, come in and say what you want to say and then leave." He told them and walked towards the door keeping it open, looking over his shoulder towards the other two men still standing motionlessly next to the car. "Oh and Agents J and K can come in too." and with that he entered his home.

* * *

Reid knew that this was a bad mistake to come here personally. He knew the minute that Judge Simms told him about Abbot being released from jail, that he should have called the field office here in Nashville and let them handle the case, but he couldn't because this was personal and he needed to handle it himself.

Taking a steady breath he motioned the other two men to follow him in the house.

Tyler hadn't changed much over the last five years, Reid thought to himself as he walked up the porch steps.

He had a bit more muscle now and was maybe a little more tan that before but he was still his baby boy with his messy brown hair, how did he call it, oh yes bed hair look and blue eyes.

Oh those blue eyes, Reid thought, and closed his own blue eyes for a moment before opening the screen door.

He knew the layout of the house. He was the one who had found it and helped Tyler move into this place five years ago. But five years ago this house was cold and empty with only their moans echoing through the empty rooms. Now it was furnished in a warm homey ranch style.

Opening the door he heard voices and could smell freshly made bread from the kitchen and his mouth began to water.

Walking slowly towards the kitchen he took in every room they passed. Stopping in the doorway of the kitchen he saw Tyler sitting by the large oak kitchen table with a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. A woman with long black hair and dark skin, about their age, was standing with her back to him in front of the stove and he felt his heart sank into his stomach.

Could it be possible, had Tyler really moved on?

Suddenly a little whirl of wind ran past him in the kitchen yelling, "unca Ty!, unca Ty!."

He looked astonished as a smiling Tyler picked up the little blond hair girl to sit on his lap.

Gosh, how he missed that smile. Reid though to himself and leaned against the door frame. He knew that he should go in but he just wanted to watch a little bit longer. He wanted to bury these moments with the rest for later.

* * *

Tyler looked up from his cup of coffee, smiling as a little blond hair girl about four years old, came running into the kitchen yelling, "unca Ty!, unca Ty!."

He could not keep the smile from his face and picked her up as soon as she stood next to his chair so that she could sit on his lap.

"What is it princess?" he asked her and gave her a kiss on the top of her blond hair.

"Moonlight had her baby." The little girl said with so much joy in her voice.

"I know sweetheart. You were still dreaming of rainbows when I was with her this morning." He told her and a movement caught his eye at the door.

Turning his head, he roamed his eyes over the man standing in the door. Even though he was also dressed in the standard dark suite, tie and the works he could still make any woman's heart beat faster.

Women. Humph, Tyler though, he could still make his own heart beat faster

"So are you going to stand there the whole day or are you going to take a seat?" Tyler asked and he could see Reid stiffen in reaction to the harshness in his voice.

Reid pushed himself from the doorway and slowly walked towards Tyler and took a seat opposite him, never taking his eyes of the women by the stove.

Tyler must have seen his reaction and said "that is Kate and this little princess over here," he said and tickled the little girl on his lap till she screamed with laughter, "is Sarah. You've met Kate's husband Chase outside."

Reid could not suppress the sigh of relief when he heard that Tyler and Kate, that … he could not even think it, it was too hard to imagine Tyler with anybody else but him.

"Reid?" Tyler's voice pulled him back to reality and he looked up at the man sitting in front of him.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be rude. Scratch that I want to be rude, say what you wanted to say and leave."

"Uhm." Reid started and looked at Kate and Sarah.

Tyler got the message and asked Kate if she would mind leaving them for a few minutes. Kate took Sarah and with a promise from Tyler to the little girl that they could go and see the little colt later Sarah skipped happily out of the room after her mother.

After the two girls left Tyler turned to Reid again and raised his eyebrow waiting patiently for him to tell him why he was there. It was very hard for him to look at the man across from him and pretend that nothing ever happened between them. But he had to, as it was Reid who said that it would be better for both of them to pretend that nothing ever happened.

Reid cleared his throat and first looked at the two agents standing in the doorway before he started. "I'm here because of Aaron Abbot."

"What do you mean you are here because of Aaron Abbot. He is behind bars and you said that he will never find me." Tyler was on the brink of hysteria, and he had to take deep breaths to try to calm himself.

"I knew what I said Tyler. But the fucker got out and…."

This time Tyler was hysterical, "What do you mean, he got out. He was sentence to life in prison without the possibility of parole."

Reid reached out a hand and tried to calm the man in front of him but stopped midway and dropped his hand to his side when Tyler said "Don't you dare touch me."

"Ty, he got out, paid a judge to overrule his sentence and even though your father and I tried everything in our power he still got free, because he has the resources, power and money to do it."

"Father tried to stop it?"

"Yes he did, even got death treats from Abbot, saying that if he did not keep his nose out of his business he will surely pay the prize."

"Is he safe? Wait, did something happen- to him, is that why you came yourself?" Tyler asked with fear in his voice.

"Your father is safely in protective custody, Ty. Abbot does not want you father, he wants you and he wants to hurt you slowly, to punish you for the years he was behind bars.

Tyler was stunned, he could not move as fear washed over his body.

"So you are here to take me into custody?" Tyler asked with anger and disgust in his voice. He hated this part which is why he had wanted out five years ago and now they brought it back again in his life.

"Well technically no. We are here to observe the situation and keep you safe. We are sure that Aaron does not know where you are."

Tyler stood up and walked towards the sink and poured himself a glass of water from the tap. He needed to calm down now.

"So your going to baby sit me?"

"Ty-" Reid started but stopped as soon as he saw that anger flashing in Tyler's blue eye.

"It's Tyler and I want the truth." Tyler demanded harshly.

"Yes. We are here to keep you safe." Reid said in barely a whisper.

* * *

Tyler was beyond furious as he listen to the blond man speaking. How dare they come here and "destroy" the life he had created for himself. They were the ones who had said that it would be for the best but now, now look.

He turned away from the sink to face Reid again. First looking at the two men standing in the doorway. He could see that both was very well build even though they wore suits. One man had short dark brown hair and brown eyes while the other had longish light brown hair with hazel eyes.

He smirked; it was strange that the Marshall's office allowed the man to wear his hair that long.

He then turned his attention to the man at the table and sighed, if only he did not love him so damn much it would have been so much easier to just hate him.

"So what is the plan now?" he asked Reid.

We will stay here and keep track of things. As I said I don't think that Abbot knows your whereabouts, but we just want to be on the safe side."

Tyler snickered and replies "I can hardly belief that you were able to withdraw yourself from my father's side."

"Ty, please."

"It is Tyler." He replied harshly and Reid sighed running his hand over his face.

"Tyler. Please don't make this any more difficult than it already is." Reid begged.

"Fine," Tyler said. "this is a ranch not a five star resort and if you want to stay here and baby sit me you will just have to earn your keep."

Reid shook his head in disbelief and smiled. "I understand. Now if you will let me introduce you to Agent's Caleb Danvers and Pogue Parry." He said and got up.

"Danvers, Parry, why don't you go and get our stuff from the car?" he asked the two men who just nodded - and left the kitchen.

He turned back to the dark hair man and simply said "Thank you Tyler." before he left the room.

* * *

It was already dark outside and Tyler stood on the porch looking out over corn fields that stretched out as far as the eye can see. As he listened to the sounds of the night, the scenes of the day replayed in the back of his mind.

After Reid thanked him he did not see him again and he was trying to ignore the fact that the man he loved most in the world was somewhere in his house (well he assumed that Reid was in the house setting up surveillance or what ever they call it), so instead he worked himself numb, cleaning out the stables even though it was cleaned the previous day, putting fresh hay in each horse's stable even milking the damn cows himself, just to keep himself from wandering in the house to look for Reid.

He heard the screen door being opened and someone stepping on the porch. He knew who it was without turning and groaned mentally. Was he not even allowed to be alone with his thoughts for one minute?

"You really, should not be alone outside-." Reid said behind Tyler.

Tyler closed his eyes, balled his fists and took a deep breath before turning to look at the man standing behind him.

"I agreed that you could stay Reid, but I'm not; hear me because I'm not going to say this again: I'm not going to hide in my own fucking home just because some asshole wants to take revenge on me." Tyler hissed through clenched teeth.

Reid sighed and ran his hand over his face. This was going to be more difficult than he though. Maybe he should just leave Tyler in the care of Caleb and Pogue; they are two of his best men as well as friends and he trusted them with his life. But he was being selfish about his reason for staying and it had nothing to do with his assignment to protect Tyler, it was so much more than that.

"Tyler, please?" he begged.

"Please what? Please listen? Well I'm done listening. Please don't act this way? Well that's too bad because it is your fault that I'm acting this way. You were the one who wanted this so I'm just acting the way YOU wanted. So don't please me!"

Reid stepped closer to Tyler and grabbed hold of his shoulders, but Tyler just shrugged it off and glared at him.

"Don't you dare touch me, Reid. I think that you'd better go inside, because I will not be responsible for my actions if you stay here."

Reid ignored him stepping even closer and grabbed hold of the back of his head and pulled him closer with force before he crashed his mouth to Tyler's in a hard kiss. Just as fast as he grabbed him, he let go of him and disappeared in the house, leaving a stunned Tyler gasping for air.

Tyler stood there shocked beyond belief and he could not move. Slowly lifting his hand he touched his lips where Reid's was just a second ago.

Shaking his head slightly he went inside and up to his room to retire for the evening, not that he was going to get any sleep now.


	2. Chapter 2

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table Tyler noticed that it was just after two in the morning he finally drifted a sleep after twelve, but now he was wide awake.

Something woke him, he was not sure what, but something was not right. He tried to listen to the sounds around him but there was nothing and he realized that was what was wrong. It was too quite. Normally he would hear a horse or a cow or even a cricket, but now there was nothing and it was as if even the night life knew that something was off.

He knew that there was an agent outside his door (stupid Reid with his precautions), but even now he could not hear anything.

Getting up slowly he pulled on a pair of jeans and his sneakers that was next to his bed and slowly crept to the door. Placing his ear next to the door he listened. Nothing.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door a bit and peeked out, it was dark in the hallway; the moon was behind the clouds he could not see a thing. He pushed the door opened further before stepping out in the darkness, closing the door behind him.

The seat were Pogue or Caleb (he was not sure who was on duty) was empty. Trying to find his way in the dark he stumbled over something and felt something warm and sticky on the palm of his hand. Suddenly the moon broke free from the clouds and he looked in horror at the blood on his hand and the man lying motionless on the floor by his feet.

Before he could react someone grabbed him from behind, clamping a hand over his mouth and he felt the slight pressure of a sharp blade on the side of his neck.

"The boss wants you alive but I will not hesitate to "hurt" you if you try something, do you understand?" the voice said behind him and Tyler nodded.

"Good, now I'm going to remove my hand and then we are going to move very quietly towards the bathroom on the far side of the house, understood?"

Again Tyler nodded and gasped lightly as the hand dropped from his mouth and an iron grip was placed on his upper arm pulling him after the person.

Tyler tripped over his untied shoe laces and fell forward, the next moment he hear the soft pop of a gun going of and the man dropping his knife to clutch his shoulder. Fear numbed Tyler's body and he could not move, his mind was yelling at him to grab the knife but his body was not obeying as he just stared wide eye in the direction that the shot came from.

Relieve washed over him, when he saw Reid stepping out of the dark, weapon drawn and pointed at the man who was now leaning slighting against the wall.

* * *

Reid stood in the shadow, back pressed against the wall, gun drawn and watched as a pair of big bulgy arms grabbed hold of Tyler and clamped a hand over his mouth.

He was thankful when the moon broke free of the clouds and the first thing he saw was the knife pressed against the side of Tyler's neck.

Seeing the knife Reid only knew to well who the stranger was. Billy "The Blade" was notorious for his methods of torturing his victims with a knife, he also worked for Abbot when he was in need of silencing someone quietly.

Reid saw Tyler trip and fall forward and without hesitation he pulled the trigger of his gun and shot Billy in the shoulder.

Without taking his gun of the injured man he stepped out of the shadow and walked to where Billy was leaning against the wall.

"You!" Billy said when he saw Reid stepping out from the shadows.

"Hello Billy." Reid said pointing his gun squarely at the injured man's heart, silently willing him to make a move so that he could shoot him.

"Do you really want to die for that bastard?" Reid asked cocking his head to the side.

Billy thought for a moment and surrendered.

"Wise choice" Reid sighed with relief and quickly glanced sideways at Tyler.

"You okay?" Reid asked never taking his eyes of Billy.

"Ye-yes, I-I'm fine." Tyler stumbled and Reid knew that he was scared shitless and at that moment he wanted to beat the living hell out of Billy, but he knew that it will not change a thing. His main priority was to get Tyler out of the house safe and fast.

"Pogue!" Reid yelled and a few seconds later Pogue appears around the corner gun also drawn as he assessed the situation.

Seeing Caleb lying on the floor he quickly holster his gun and walked behind Billy. Yanking up his hands behind his head he cuffed him and bent to inspect his comrade.

Pressing his fingers against the injured man's neck he looked up at Reid and said "his pulse is weak but he is alive. You have to get him," and he nodded with his head in Tyler's direction, "out of here now!"

Reid only nodded and moved towards Tyler who was now sitting on the floor, his knees pulled to his chest, and eyes wide.

"Ty? TYLER!" he shouted when he got no reaction of the man on the floor, fearing for a moment that he was in a state of shock.

Tyler lifted his head and looked up at Reid.

Reid gently grabbed Tyler's arm and pulled him up and for a moment he held him against his body before letting him go. "I'm going to protect you and get you out of here safely. Do you trust me?" he asked Tyler.

Tyler only nodded and Reid gave him one of his famous crooked smiles "That's my baby boy."

Turning around he went and bent next to Pogue and whispered in his ear, but Tyler could not catch what they were saying.

Reid got up and grabbed Tyler's hand and pulled him after himself toward the stairs. Once again pressing his body against the hard plains of the wall gun ready, he peeked around the corner not taking any more changes for a surprise attack from Abbot's men. He did not even know how the bastard got in the house in the first place.

Making sure that everything was clear he glanced quickly at Tyler and nodded before he disappear around the corner with Tyler right behind him as they quietly ascended down the stairs.

* * *

Without switching on any lights Reid pulled Tyler towards the kitchen to where the root cellar's entrance was. Reid knew that through the root cellar ran a tunnel that ended up in the middle of the cornfield, this was the one reason why he insisted that Tyler got this ranch.

"Reid, where are we going?" Tyler whispered as Reid closed the door of the cellar behind them and locked it from the inside.

"There's a tunnel that runs a few miles and ends up in the middle of your cornfield and the entrance is under this stack of crates." Reid said and started to push the crates out of the way.

"Really." Tyler said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Tyler, now is not the time to stand there and watch me. Help me move these fucking crates."

Tyler huffed and walked forward to help Reid move the crates. Once the crates were out of the way, Reid pulled up the trap door that was hidden under the crates. Pulling out his Beretta from his shoulder holster he handed it to Tyler who looked stared at him.

"Take this, you know how to use it."

"But Reid, why?" Tyler asked, even though he had a few guns of his own he did not like using a weapon.

"Just in case we get separated." Reid said and pulled another gun from the waist of his jeans. Reid pulled a flashlight from the pocket of his jacket, shining it in the tunnel.

"I will go first and then you follow." Reid said and he started to climb down the wooden steps.

As soon as he was at the bottom he nodded at Tyler indicating that it was safe for him to come down. After Tyler was safely next to him, Reid quickly climbed back up the steps to close the trap door behind them again.

"Ok, now it is only you and me." Reid said and started to walk down the small dark tunnel. You could smell the dampness in the ground and if was sure as hell not a place to be if you were frightened of small spaces.

Tyler said nothing; his mind was working overtime, trying to figure out what just happened in his home. How can someone just come in his house and what about the men inside the house now and Chase and his family.

Chase and his family! With that thought Tyler stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide with fear.

"Re-Reid?"

"Yes Ty?"

"What, what about your men? What about Chase, Kate and Sarah? Won't they be in any danger is we just leave them there. Maybe we should go back and get them?" Tyler started to rant and turned to walk back toward the way they had came.

Reid quickly grabbed Tyler's arm and pulled him towards him. Tyler tried to pull his arm free and Reid pushed him against the damp wall of the tunnel.

Grabbing hold of Tyler's face between both his hands he lifted Tyler's face so that he could look him straight in the eyes.

"Ty, listen to me! They will be safe as long as you are not with them. Abbot's men will not try to hurt them or the federal marshals, they just want you. So as long as we get as far away as possible from here Chase, his family, Caleb and Pogue will be safe."

Tyler looked into his eyes wide with fear, fear not only for himself but all those around him. How could Reid be this certain?

"Ty, you said that you trust me, right?" he asked and Tyler nodded his head, "Well trust me on this."

"Okay." Tyler said in shaken voice.

"Good, let's get going." Reid let go of Tyler's face and turned away so that he would not reveal the fear in his own eyes. The truth was he did not know if the others will be safe with Tyler gone, but he had to lie to Tyler, it was the only way for him to get Tyler away from here.

They started to walk what seemed like hours but in fact is was only a few minutes, when the tunnel suddenly ended. At first Tyler could not see a thing until Reid moved the flashlight over and up to the top when he noted another wooden ladder.

"Okay, baby boy. I'm going up first to make sure that everything is safe. I know that I said that we should not go back to the house, but if I'm not back in ten minutes, I want you to go back to the house as fast as you can to Pogue. I trust him with my life and he will keep you safe."

Tyler started to shake his head, but Reid stopped him before he could saying thing. "Please Ty, you have to trust me." with that he leaned forward and pressed his lips hard against Tyler's

"What was that for?" Tyler gasped.

Reid gave Tyler one of his famous smirks and started climbing up the steps, "For luck. Oh and Ty? Don't be afraid to use that." He said and pointed to the gun in Tyler's hand.

Just before Reid opened the trap door he looked down at Tyler and said, "Remember what I said, ten minutes." Then there was total darkness as Reid switched off the flashlight.

Tyler could see Reid's silhouette as he opened the trap door and then it was pitch black again, his mind working overtime again. He knew that Reid said that he should go back to the house, but what if he got hurt and needed help. He could not leave him there. He just could not do it.

Putting the gun at the small of his back like he saw Reid did, he moved forward slightly till he could feel the ladder.

Just as he placed his foot on the first step the trapped door open and Reid leaned in and whispered, "it is safe you can come up now."

Tyler slowly started up the ladder; even though the moon was behind the clouds again it was suddenly very bright for Tyler after being in the dark tunnel.

Tyler helped Reid to quickly close the trap door and cover it with dirt and leaves.

"Ty I hope you don't mind," Reid said laughing softly, "but this afternoon I took two of your horses and placed them just over that ridge, ready and saddled for us."

Tyler shook his head in disbelief, but said nothing. He learned a long time ago that Reid did his own thing and that nothing anyone said could change it.

* * *

Tyler first heard the whinny of the horses before he saw them, where they stood tied to a tree. He did not know how Reid had known but he had chosen Midnight who was his favorite horse. Maybe it was because it was that they were the only two horses that were pitch black and they would blend in with the night making them less noticeable.

"So where to now?" Tyler asked Reid as he got in the saddle without any effort.

Reid drew in a shaky breath and tried to look some place else than Tyler's backside as he climbed up on the horse. Shifting his weight, he tried to relief some of the pressure in his pants but it failed completely. _This was going to be a very long ride_, he thought. Shaking his head mentally to clear out all the cobwebs, he cursed at himself. He had a job to do, and that job was to protect Tyler.

"Reid?" Tyler asked again with a knowing smirk on his face.

Reid narrowed his eyes and looked at Tyler, the bastard knew what he was thinking and he was enjoying it.

"We are going to ride south for a few miles, there's a cabin near one of the ponds and we are going to lie low for a day or two to decide our next step." Reid said getting up on his own horse and steering the animal in the right direction.

"How did you know about the cabin? I've never told anyone about it, not even Chase knows about it."

"Seriously Tyler," Reid growled looking at Tyler, "I scouted this damn ranch for you, and do you honstely think I would not know what is on every fucking acre it?"

"Touchy aren't we." was all Tyler said.

"Tyler," Reid started but was interrupted by a very annoyed looking Tyler, "No Reid, just keep quiet, okay. I don't want to hear it."

"Fine."

With a "fine" in response it was silent between the two men, each busy with his own thoughts. Some pleasant and some not so pleasant.

Tyler was frustrated and he wanted to kick the living shit out of Reid.

Reid was frustrated and all he could think of was pushing the man on the horse next to him up against a wall and kiss him before he fucked him for the next two weeks till neither of them could walk any more.

* * *

Reid was the first to break the silence between them. "I'm sorry." was all he said.

Tyler turned his head and looked at the blond man next to him, brows pulled together, "about what?"

"I'm sorry about everything Ty. Especially about how things turned out between us, it was the last thing I wanted, but it was the right thing to do…. at the time." His last words were lost in the night and Tyler did not hear them.

"Yeh, I'm sorry too." was Tyler's only reply.

Tyler let Midnight stroll forward on his own accord as his memory wandered in the past. He remembered the first time he had laid eyes on Reid. He'd just got home from an overseas vacation and Reid was assigned to protect his father. He never thought of himself as gay per say. He had girlfriends before but the moment he laid eyes on Reid something inside him changed.

For weeks the two "danced" around each other stealing glimpses when the other was not looking and it wasn't until one night that Tyler could not sleep and was in the kitchen making himself some hot milk that things changed.

He remembered how startled he was when he was suddenly pinned against the kitchen counter, a hard warm body pressed against his back, warm breath tickling his ear.

"Hey there sexy." Reid had whispered in his ear and a shiver had run down his body and settled in his groin.

Tyler remembered that his breath hitched in his throat when Reid bit down gently on his earlobe before he started to kiss down his neck.

He moaned and bent his neck so that Reid could have better access to his neck, He could feel the heat spreading over his body and settled in his groin, and he remembered how he tried to turn around in Reid's arms but was just held still while Reid's mouth assaulted his neck and one hand moved down to rest on his hard stomach keeping him still.

He remembered that after a few minutes Reid turned him and they looked into each others eyes before crushing their lips together. It was the first time in his life that Tyler was ever kissed that way and it felt good.

That night was the start of many things and Tyler remembered all the placed they used to sneak off to and make love, wonderful sweet love. In the back of his car, in the bathroom of the courthouse just because he could not wait any longer and the stable, especially the stable. They would lie there together in a blissful aftermath and Tyler would dream, hope that things could stay that way forever, but his dreams was shattered.

"There's the cabin." Reid broke Tyler's flashback and he had to blink a few times to clear his eyes of the sudden tears that appeared there, not wanting Reid to see that he, a full grown man, had tears in his eyes.

At the cabin, Tyler let the horses graze at a nearby patch of grass, knowing that they will not leave unless they are instructed to do so, while Reid went to secure the cabin.

Taking a deep breath Tyler turned and headed up the few steps and through the door. He closed the door behind him and saw Reid half bend over in front of the fire place trying to make a fire and he balled his hands into fists trying to calm himself as he looked at Reid's well defined backside.

Tyler turned and looked around the cabin. It was not big, had an open plan with a kitchen, living area and bed room in one with one door to the left of the fireplace that lead to the bathroom that was also very primitive, with only a shower (with no hot water. Hell they were in the middle of nowhere) and a toilet.

"I'm going to take a shower." Tyler announced and walked towards the closed door of the bathroom.

Reid looked up from what he was doing and nod, "just keep the door ajar okay."

Tyler said nothing and half closed the door behind him before he stripped off his cloths, stepped in the shower and letting the cold water run over his body.

* * *

Reid sighed as he looked at the half closed door of the bathroom listening to the shower running. He ran a shaky hand over his face, glad that Tyler was not there to see it.

Slowly he got up and took off his shirt, tossing it on the couch behind him. Turning around he walked over to the bed to get one of the pillows as he already decided that he will take the couch, not only did it give him a better view to the only entrance to the cabin but he did not trust himself sharing a bed with Tyler.

Speaking of Tyler, he frowned and looked at the bathroom door, Tyler has been in there far too long to his liking.

"Tyler?" he called out.

No response.

Again he called out, a little bit harder. "Tyler!"

Again no response.

Fear ripped through him and he burst through the bathroom door and pulled the shower curtain away. Fear replaced guilt when he saw Tyler.

Tyler was standing with his head bend against the wall of the shower, his shoulders shaking.

Reaching past him, Reid turned the water off and turned Tyler to look at him.

"Ty?" he asked softly putting a hand under the dark head man's chin, lifting it.

"We should not have left them, Reid. What if they did not make it, what if they got hurt?" Tyler ranted on shaking uncontrollably.

Reid knew the feeling, survivor's guilt; he felt it too but did not want to think about the possibility

"Shh, Ty. They are fine. Don't worry about a thing." Reid said as he reached for the towel and started to dry the man in front of him.

"Promise." Tyler begged.

"Promise." Reid lied as he led Tyler out of the bathroom towards the bed. Pulling the covers back he helped Tyler in before he got in behind him and pulled him closer to his body.

"Shh now. Things are going to be fine, this I promise you, Ty. Sleep now." He said softly and softly ran his hand up and down Tyler's side.

Eventually Tyler fell asleep knowing that for at least that one night he was safe. Safe in the arms of the only man he ever loved.

* * *

It was still dark when Tyler woke. _Must be near dawn_, he thought and snuggled closer to the warmth behind him. Sighing he closed his eyes again only to snap them open wide.

_Warmth._

_Body._

_Arms._

_What the hell_, he thought and tried to move away but was pulled closer to a hard body of Reid. Tyler relaxed and decided that since they were in danger and he did not know if he will make it alive to the end of the day, that he might as well make good use of what little time he might have.

A wicked smile appeared on his handsome face and he twitched his ass back till he felt Reid half hard against the confinement of the jeans he was still wearing.

"You better stop moving you ass like that. I might not be responsible for my actions if you continue." came from a very husky voice near his ear.

Tyler shivered when he felt Reid's breath on his neck and without realizing a moan slipped out his mouth.

Still half a sleep, Reid pressed his lips to the back of Tyler's neck and gave him slow lingering kisses till he reached Tyler's ear and whispered, "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me not to take you right now."

Tyler moved his ass even closer to Reid's now very hard bulge, turning his head slightly he looked in a pair of very lust full blue eyes. "Then take me. Please, Reid."

"Are you sure, baby boy? Can we do this? Can we make love and when all is over go our separate ways again?" Reid asked and started to move his hand over the hard muscle of Tyler's stomach.

Tyler did not answer him, instead he leaned further back and pressed his lips to Reid's and kissed him. Reid sighed in the kiss as Tyler ran his tongue over his bottom lip begging for entrance which he gladly gave. Soon their tongues were fighting for dominance which Tyler gave up without a fight. He needed Reid like he needed air.

Reid pushed his tongue further in Tyler's mouth and explored the taste of him that he had missed so much. While he kissed him he let his hand traveled further down till he ran his fingers of Tyler's hard erection and smiled in the kiss when Tyler sighed.

Feather light he traced Tyler's erection from bottom to the head, over and under the head to the bottom and back again, before wrapping his warm hand over it and slowly started to stroke Tyler's cock.

Tyler moaned and pushed his hips automatically into Reid's hand.

Breaking the kiss for air, Reid started to kiss Tyler's neck again and over his shoulders while still painfully slowly stroking Tyler.

Tyler could not think straight anymore all he could think off was Reid's hand on him and he wanted him to move faster, but also wanted him to keep the slow pace at the same time.

Reid pushed his own hard on against the hardness of Tyler's bottom and groaned at the friction caused, he was not sure how long he was going to be able to keep this up before he lost control completely.

Tyler wanted to touch Reid as well and moved his arm behind him and Reid and slowly pulled the zipper down over Reid's hard erection before slipping his hand in the fabric, glad that even after all these years Reid still went without any underwear.

He wrapped his own hand around Reid's cock moving his hand in rhythm with Reid's and soon both men was groaning with pleasure.

Tyler whimpered when Reid let go of his cock and almost cried out again when he felt a finger gently probing at his hole. It's been a long time since any body touched him there, but he soon relaxed and kept moving his hand over Reid's cock while Reid gently moved a finger gently in and out.

After a while Reid added another finger and slowly stretched Tyler. He knew he found the right spot when Tyler suddenly screamed his name out and slowly he kept moving his fingers again that sweet spot.

"Re-Reid please."

"Please what, Ty?"

Reid groaned against Tyler's ear as Tyler tightened his grip on his cock.

"Please just fuck me." Tyler begged.

Reid removed his fingers from Tyler and pushed his jeans down his waist before taking his own cock in his hands and moved the tip up and down Tyler's hole before positioning himself against it.

Slowly he pushed forward till the head was in and Tyler hissed as pain shot through his body. Reid immediately wrapped his hand around Tyler's now half hard cock and started to move it up and down again and gently nibbling him in his neck, distracting Tyler from the pain, while he slowly pushed further until he was completely in.

Reid did not move even though he was going insane from the tightness of Tyler around him and he just wanted to move, but he wanted to give Tyler time to get used to him, before moving.

"You can move, now" Tyler panted and gasped when Reid pulled almost completely out and pushed back in a little hard hitting him in the right spot the first time.

Reid keep thrusting his hips in the same angle making Tyler whimper with pleasure.

"Harder, oh, please, harder." Tyler begged and Reid smiled only glad to obliged, how could he deny his baby boy anything.

Thrusting harder he could feel the coil in his stomach winding up tighter and tighter and he knew that he was close but he wanted Tyler to come with him, so he wrapped his hand yet again around Tyler's cock and moved his hand with his thrusts.

"REID!" Tyler screamed as he came hard over Reid's hand.

Reid felt Tyler's muscles tightening around him and it was enough to send him to his own release.

"Fuck." He murmured as he came in Tyler.

For a while neither man moved, slowly coming down from their orgasmic high. When Reid had control over his body again he slowly pulled out of Tyler who whimpered at the sudden loss of fullness and the resulting soreness.

Reid turned him over so that he could look at his face. He did not say a word only pushed himself up on one arm while he his eyes roamed over Tyler's face before bending his head and softly pressing his lips against Tyler's.

Tyler immediately opened his mouth to the kiss and sighed when Reid pushed his tongue in his mouth and started to explore inside .

Reid leaned further over Tyler until he could wrap both hands around his face and deepened the kiss. The need for air was strong and as soon as he broke the kiss he started kissing Tyler down his jaw then further down till he found the sensitive spot where Tyler's shoulder met his neck.

Tyler moaned loud and pushed his fingers through Reid's blond hair pulling his head up. Looking into the blue eyes for a second he crushed his own lips to Reid for another earthshaking kiss.

Satisfied Reid pulled back and rolled onto his back taking Tyler with him so that Tyler could rest his head on his chest.

Words was few as neither man wanted to say something about what just happened, afraid that it will break the blissfulness of the moment so instead, Reid just ran his hand softly up and down Tyler's spine till he heard gentle breathing indicating that he was asleep.

Closing his own eyes, he thought about it and decided that he will deal with whatever happened later, for now he had his baby boy in his arms where he belonged and with that he fell asleep.

* * *

When Tyler woke for the second time it was full daylight. He did not know how late it was but the sun was shining through the curtains of the cabin.

Without turning he immediately felt the emptiness next to him and knew that the bed was empty. He slowly sat up and scanned the room, but he was alone. For a moment he feared that, what happened was only a dream till he heard the shower running.

Getting up off the bed he stretched his stiff muscles and walked naked to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom he pulled the shower curtain aside and stepped inside. He dragged a deep breath in when the cold water hit his warm body but soon all thoughts of the cold water was gone when he looked at Reid.

Reid stood under the water dripping down him plastering his blond hair to his face. Tyler moved his eyes over Reid, from his head down to his well sculpted chest, over his hard abdomen and further down. He had to swallow hard when he noticed Reid's half hard erection and he felt his own cock hardening with the sight. He slowly lifted his face back up to meet Reid's eyes.

Reid had a crooked, knowing smile on his face and Tyler murmured "bastard" under his breath before he stepped closer and claimed Reid's mouth. He kissed him hard, all his pent up frustration in the kiss and he then trailed his mouth down to Reid's ear and whispered "now it's my turn."

He bent down and Reid hissed then grabbed hold of his hips. Never lifting his mouth of Reid's body, he started kissing down his chest till he reached one of his nipples. gently bit down on the small bud, causing Reid to thrust his hips forward.

Tyler moaned as Reid's now hard cock rubbed against his own and he grabbed hold of Reid's waist to keep him still.

Yet he still was not done kissing Reid and trailed his mouth down further. Running his tongue over the hard muscles of Reid's stomach, he moaned when Reid lifted one hand and pushed his fingers through his hair, holding on to his head.

He went down on his knees in front of Reid and lifted his head for a brief second looking up at Reid's face and knew that he will never forget the look there. Reid's head was pushed back against the wall of the shower and he had his lower lip between his teeth waiting in anticipation.

Tyler lowered his head and wrapped a hand around Reid's cock before running his tongue over the tip tasting the slight saltiness there, Wanting more he closed his mouth over the cock head and sucked.

"Ah fuck." Reid moaned and tightened his hold in Tyler's hair while pushing his hips forward, silently begging Tyler to go deeper and harder.

Tyler held on to one hip keeping him still while he hold the base of Reid's cock with his other hand and slowly started to move his head up and down and with every downwards movement he took a little bit more of Reid in his mouth, till he could feel him at the back of his throat.

Reid moaned incoherent words and every now and then Tyler only heard the word "fuck".

Opening his throat he took Reid further in and started to hum. Reid bucked his hips and with a loud "FUCK" he came in Tyler's mouth and his lover swallowed every drop offered to him.

When Reid came down from his high, he grabbed Tyler by the hair and roughly pulled him up before kissing him hard, tasting himself on Tyler's lips.

Breathlessly he pulled away from Tyler and both men slumped against the wall of the shower, water still beating down on them.

"Well, uhm, well." was all Reid could master.

"Yes. Good morning." Tyler chuckled.

"Good morning indeed lover." Reid laughed as well before claiming Tyler's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what happens now?" Tyler asked Reid much later while both men was sitting at the small kitchen table each with a steaming cup of coffee, Tyler had brewed for them on the stove.

Reid looked at him over the rim of this cup and pulled his brow together, "You've lost me, what do you mean?"

"Reid, what I mean by what happen now is, how long are we planning to stay hidden in the cabin? I seriously doubt that we are just going to wait here till Abbot comes to kill me?"

"Ty, he will not kill you, I promise you with my life that I will keep you safe no matter what."

Tyler bit down on his bottom lip. He really wanted to believe Reid but things were not running in their favor and he had to be pessimistic.

"Reid?" he asked carefully.

"Yes."

"Uhm, about what you said last night," he started and stood up, walking towards the fire burning in the living area of the cabin. He had to get away from that piercing look in Reid's blue eyes.

"What, Tyler?" Reid asked again and he also got up and slowly made his way to the man standing in front of the fire.

"Are your men and Chase really fine? Please tell me the truth." Tyler begged and looked at him fearfully.

Reid felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the hurt in Tyler's eyes. "The truth Tyler? The truth is that Caleb, Pogue and Chase all knew what this job had in store when they all signed up to be Marshals, and….."

"Wait! What do you mean Chase signed up to be a Marshal?" Tyler interrupted him.

"Umh. Well, Chase is actually a Deputy Marshal and was assigned to keep a look out for you. He is kind of on an under cover mission. Wait, wait, Tyler," Reid said holding his hands up when the other man began to say something.

"He was only there to observe and keep you safe. Even with Abbot behind bars we could never ensure your safety and although we were not together anymore I would have died if I knew that something would have happened to you."

"So instead of being honest with me from day one you all just deceived me. Poor old Tyler he can not handle the truth, let's just lie to him."

Reid moved till he was standing right in front of Tyler and grabbed hold of his shoulders, shaking him. "You're such an idiot Tyler Simms. We, me and your father did what we though was the safest thing to do for you, because we love you, Tyler. Can't you see it. Are your really that blind."

Tyler stood there, blinking at Reid, lost without words. Instead he just wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

Reid sighed and held Tyler safe against him, feeling him shake, "Shh, everything is going to be okay. I promise you, that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. No more lies, Ty, I promise." His last words were barely a whisper.

Reid pushed Tyler's head from his shoulder and Tyler tried to avoid Reid's eyes but Reid only placed his hands against Tyler's cheeks and held him so that he could look in his eyes.

"Do you believe me?" was all Reid asked.

"Ye-Yes."

"Good." Reid said and placed a kiss on Tyler's lips, "I need you to make me one more promise, a promise that I need you to keep.."

"What?" Tyler asked reluctantly. He did not like the sound of things.

"I want you to promise me no matter what happens, that when I tell you to run, you will run and you will not turn back. Please promise me that you will listen."

"I promise." Tyler said before leaning forward and kissing Reid.

This time the kiss between them was different, more lingering like it might be their last and they wanted it to last forever. Reid dropped his hands from Tyler's face and instead wrapped one around his throat and moved the other behind his head keeping his head still.

He started to lower them both on the rug in front of the fire place never taking his mouth off Tyler's.

For some time all that you could hear were the moans, groans and sighs from the men in front of the fireplace as they made slow passionate love.

* * *

"You never told me why of all the places available to go in the witness protection program you decided on ranching?" Reid asked his lover softly as he glanced at man lying next to him on the rug with only a throw covering their lower bodies.

Tyler opened one eye before closing it again and sighed. "It's because of my grandfather Simms. Did you know that he had a ranch in Texas?" without waiting for Reid to respond Tyler started telling him about his grandfather.

"Ever since I can remember all I wanted to be was a rancher. I don't know how to describe it to you. The feeling of seeing things you plant grow or the cattle running free, grazing in peace. The feeling of the wind in you face when you're on the back of a horse. Father was never one for the ranch life, I guess he more like my grandmother, his mother. She also never got used to the life on a ranch and wanted my dad to become a lawyer instead as she felt that there was no future for a rancher other than becoming a drunk who only sat on the porch and did nothing."

Reid got up and stirred the embers in the fireplace with a poker before placing another log on the fire.

Tyler shamelessly roamed his eyes over the body of the naked man in front of him and quickly had to drop his glances when Reid turned around, not wanting him to catch him ogling his body.

"So anyway," Tyler started continuing with a shaky breath, "it was during the holidays that I spent with my grandfather that I decided that when I grew up I wanted to be a rancher. My grandfather was ecstatic but my father told me that as long as blood pumps through his veins he would not allow his only son to be come a rancher."

Reid felt a sudden disgust towards the man he looked up to as a father for so long and he could feel Tyler's own hate towards his father.

"So then why did you stay with your father?" Reid asked and ran a hand through the untamed hair on Tyler's head.

"My grandfather never got the chance to change his will and after he passed away and my father sold the ranch and bought the big piece of land that he currently lives on. The only reason that there is a stable is because my mother loved horses and my father loved her so he gave her everything she wanted. But you can imagine the shock on my father's face the day I told him I have to go in protective custody and where I will be disappearing to, the same shock he had when I told him that I was in love with a man."

Reid wanted to comment on that when he heard the horses outside the cabin snorting. He quickly glanced at Tyler and told him to get dressed and hide in the bathroom before he pulled on his jeans and grabbed the Beretta that was on the couch next to him.

Barefoot he padded to the window and slowly pulled the curtains aside only a faction to scan the outside. He could now clearly hear the hoofs of a horse approaching and moved towards the door gun ready and opened the door before vanishing through the doorway.

Reid was now crouching behind a big tree near the cabin where he got a clear sight of the direction the horse should appear as there was only one way to approach the cabin.

Reid kept his gun ready as he saw the rider approaching' He could make out that it was Pogue (he had given Pogue and Caleb the co-ordinates to the cabin should anything happen and they needed to find them fast) but not wanting to assume that things was safe he kept his place behind the tree.

He saw Pogue coming to halt and dismounting before scanning the area around him especially the way that he had just come from.

When he turned to walk towards the door of the cabin Reid stepped out from behind the tree startling Pogue who had his gun already drawn.

"For fuck's sake, Reid. You scared the living shit out of me." The long hair man reprimanded Reid.

"Sorry, had to make sure that you were not followed. His safety comes first." Reid said nodding towards the cabin and shook his head when he saw Tyler peeking out the window. He had really thought that for once Tyler will listen to him.

Pogue only nodded his head and followed Reid as he headed inside the cabin, scanning the room and letting his eyes rest on the throw on the floor near the fireplace, but saying nothing.

"How's Caleb?" Reid asked from the bed as he put on his shoes and shirt.

"He'll make a full recovery. Lucky for him Billy missed the main artery when he cut him. Chase got him and the others safely off the ranch and to the hospital."

"And Billy?" Tyler asked remembering the man who man-handled him just the night before with a knife.

Uncertain on what to answer, Pogue first looked at Reid who nod his head stating that he should answer the question.

"Well Billy, Billy is dead. He tried to escape by trying to take Kate hostage. Chase did not take that well and shot him before he could hurt anyone else."

"How did you know where to find us?" Tyler asked again moving a bit closer to Reid's side. He felt safe next to Reid and did not want to be far away from that safety.

It was Reid who answered his question and not Pogue, "I gave Pogue and Caleb the co-ordinates to the cabin, in case they needed to find us fast."

"Listen Reid," Pogue started and walked towards the window peeking out like Reid did before, "I came to warn you. Aaron is here, how he found the ranch I don't know but he knows things that only you and I should know. I got away from them just in the nick of time. Things that tell me that they know about the cabin too so we should make a run for it while we still have the time."

Before Reid could answer the window shattered as a shot was fired through it. Reid instinctively pushed Tyler to the ground and covered his body with his own.

Gun drawn he looked at Pogue who was crouched down near the door peeking through the window by the door.

"I'd say that they already found the fucking cabin." Reid said sarcastically, quickly roaming his eyes over Tyler making sure that he was unhurt.

"SIMMS!" came a familiar voice from outside, "I know you're in there. Why don't you come out and we can finish this once and for all."

Tyler shivered underneath Reid when he heard the familiar voice of Aaron Abbot.

"Ty," Reid whispered in his ear, "I'm going to get off you now and I want you to hide under the bed till I tell you to run, okay."

With that said he rolled off Tyler and half pushed the man under the bed. Once he was sure that Tyler was safe he crawled to the now shattered window.

"FUCK YOU, ABBOT!" Reid yelled at him.

"Aah, Deputy Marshal Garwin. Should have know that you will be here with that little fag. It is a shame that the Judge failed to mentioned that little fact to me, but I will be correcting that mistake soon enough."

Reid looked at Pogue and mouthed _what the fuck_.

"What do you mean the Judge never told you about me being here?" Reid demanded and peeked outside.

Looking to Pogue again and using military sign language he signaled that on his side he could only see two targets.

Pogue did the same and signed that there was two on his side including Abbot.

"Oops. Did I just leak something? Oh well you might as well know now before I kill you. You see my dear Deputy, Judge Simms was the one who help me get acquitted. He was also the one who told me where to find his fag of a son and gave me blue prints of the ranch."

"You're lying Abbot. He will never do a thing like that, he loves his son."

"That is where you are wrong, Deputy." Reid could hear him chuckle and by the sound of his voice shifting he was sure that Aaron was walking. "He loathed his son, I mean really he was an embarrassment to the judge. I knew it and so I made a deal with him, get me free and I will take care of his "precious" little boy."

Reid heard a sharp intake of air and knew that Tyler also heard every word the bastard outside said. He motioned Pogue to get ready and pulled the other Beretta out of the waistband of his jeans.

"Tyler." He whispered and waited till he could see Tyler poking out his head from under the bed, "we are going to go into action now; I want you go and hide behind Pogue. I'm going to start shooting and as soon as Pogue opens the door I want you to run as fast as you can and get away from here. Do you understand?"

Tyler nodded and got out from under the bed and crawled till he was at Pogue's side who handed him his spare gun.

"Why so quite all a sudden, Deputy. Cat got you tongue." Abbot laughed and Reid mouthed the word NOW to Pogue before he moved the curtain away and started shooting at the men outside the window on his side hitting Ryan, one of Aaron's side kicks in the shoulder and knee.

Pogue did the same by opening the door and shooting, hitting another one of Aaron's boys in the chest. The rest of the men outside opened fire and riddled the cabin with bullets. Reid had to duck as bullets whizzed past his head and as soon as the shooting from outside stopped he opened fire again giving Pogue time to open the door wider so that Tyler could escape.

* * *

He half pushed the shell shocked man out of the door. Tyler did not think twice when Pogue pushed him out of the door. He half crouched, half ran towards the horses. Flinching every time he heard the guns go off.

As soon as he reached the horses he got on Midnight and jammed his heels in the horse's side trying to get away as far away as possible, knowing that Reid will find him as they had already discussed this scenario and he was to meet Reid back at the house.

What he did not anticipate was that Aaron would see him escape and before he could disappear through the trees he heard Aaron shout his name and then he felt a hot pain pierce through his right shoulder and side and a scream escaped his lips, before a welcoming blackness overtook him.

* * *

Reid glanced back just in time to see Tyler being pushed out the door by Pogue started to shoot again he moved away from the window to the door and he moved out the door yelling at the men outside to give them-selves up as this was useless for them to win anyway.

He saw t some of the men throw their weapons down and glanced over to where the horses were just as Tyler got on his horse and kicked it into a gallop. Unfortunately for him Aaron followed his gaze and shouted at Tyler before firing two shots in his direction and shot him pulling a scream from Tyler's mouth. A scream that pierced through Reid's entire body, making him numb.

It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. Reid slowly turned towards Aaron, lifting his gun and firing one shot hitting the man right between the eyes. Shock spread across Aaron's handsome face before he slumped in a bloody mess to the ground.

Then Reid turned and saw Tyler lying unconscious on the ground and ran towards him but it was as if his feet were sticking to the ground and he could not get there fast enough.

While he ran towards Tyler, Pogue was already outside cuffing the men that surrendered themselves and throwing the weapons out of their reach.

Reid reached Tyler where he laid face down on the ground and fell down on his knees beside his lover before turning him over. He shuddered when he saw the angry red stain on Tyler's shoulder and side. Slipping off his shirt he pressed it against wound on Tyler's side trying to stop the bleeding.

"Ty! Ty!" he yelled at the man lying motionless in front of him, "TYLER! NO! You have to fight, please baby, don't do this to me. I just got you back. FIGHT!" Tears were starting to run down his handsome face and he quickly pulled himself together knowing he had to do something to save Tyler.

Pulling his phone from his jeans pocket he dials a number and waited for the answer on the other side.

"This is Deputy Marshal Reid Garwin, authorization number five six three nine two. I need an air medical evacuation unit right now, our co-ordinates is five three minus one eleven north, north east." He spoke over the phone while still keeping pressure on the wound in Tyler's side.

He listened while the person on the other side replied then dropped the phone and pressed his other hand to the pulse on Tyler's neck, sighing with relief as he felt the pulse there, weak but still beating.

It felt like an eternity before he heard the helicopter approached them but in fact is was merely fifteen minutes later.

After the helicopter landed everything happened in fast forward.

The medical team reached him and he quickly told them what happened then he was pushed out of the way to give the team space to work on Tyler. Reid was standing there watching helpless as the doctor called out Tyler's name as they placed a drip in his arm before gently lifting him up on the trolley before rushing towards the helicopter.

As much as his heart yearned to run after them and go with Tyler, he knew that he still had a job to do and walked towards Pogue just as the helicopter disappeared out of their sight.

Pogue looked at the hurting man and he knew exactly how he felt as the man he was in love with was also in hospital and he wanted nothing more than to be at his side.

"He will be okay, man." He tried to reassure Reid, but Reid only nodded in his direction as he walked over to where Aaron's body lay. He had not planned to kill him but his training and instincts had taken over and he had done what he was trained to do, protect and serve.

Luckily Pogue had phoned for backup and there was a commotion as vehicles approached them and the police and deputies got out and rushed towards them.

Pogue quickly gave the rundown on what had happened as well as giving some orders to the junior deputies before walking over to Reid where he stood, still looking down at Aaron.

"You did what you had to do." He told him placing a hand on Reid's shoulder, then he pushed him towards one of the Jeeps that were parked nearby.

"Yeh, I know." was all Reid said as he got in the car and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Dr. McCarthy, Dr. McCarthy please report to emergency." the voice over the intercom called, where Reid was pacing up and down in the waiting room of the hospital.

Tyler was still in surgery and Reid was getting impatient with the wait. He wanted to see his baby boy, he needed to make sure that he was alright.

"Deputy Garwin?" a voice called from the doorway. Reid turned around and saw the doctor still in his green scrubs standing in the door.

"Doctor" Reid acknowledged, his heart beating so hard he was sure that the older man could hear it where he stood.

"The surgery went well and without any major complications. Luckily the bullets did not do much damage it missed all his vital organs and he will make a full recovery."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, of course. I have to warn you that he is still unconscious, but I'm not worried about that, it is just the body's way of protecting his mind from the trauma." The doctor explained as they walked down the hallway.

"Here you go." The doctor said and stopped in front one of the ICU rooms.

Reid turned and shook the Doctor's hand, "Thank you." He said and entered the room.

* * *

Stepping in the room, he stood there for a while looking at the man lying on the bed across from him. He roamed his eyes over the machines next to the bed and listened to the steady beep, beep of Tyler's heart before he slowly took a step forward.

Once he stood next to the bed he lifted his hand and placed it softly on Tyler's head and bent placing a soft kiss on his cold lips before he pulled a chair next to the bed, sat down and immediately took hold of Tyler's hand, entwining their fingers.

"I'm so sorry Ty, I promised you that I will protect you and now look where you are." Reid said softly as tears welled in his eyes.

"I love you so much and not matter what happens now I will never leave you again, do you hear me Ty. You. Are. Mine." he whispered and rested his head on their entwined hands, tears now streaming freely down his face and onto their hands.

* * *

The first thing Tyler heard when he slowly came out of the black hole he was in, was the beep, beep sound of his heart on the monitor and he knew that must have been a very good sign which meant that he wasn't dead. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the white ceiling above him. The next thing he became aware of was the pressure on his left hand.

He slowly turned his head and saw Reid fast asleep next to him, with his head rested on top of their entwined hands.

A soft smile spread across his handsome face and without thinking he tried to reach out to the sleeping man with his other hand and when pain shot through his shoulder he groaned out loud.

Reid's head snapped up and looked up at the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen. "Oh Tyler." he sighed with relief. "I'm so sorry. I promised you that I will protect you and look what happened." Reid ranted on non stop.

A smile spread on Tyler's face and he reached with his good arm out to touch Reid's face silencing him.

"Hey, it's okay." He assured the blond hair man and wrapped his hand around Reid's neck before pulling his face down and pressed his lips against Reid's.

Reid groaned and immediately deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue in Tyler's mouth, exploring the sweetness beneath his, while he placed his one hand next to Tyler's head.

"Amen." A snicker came from the doorway and Reid lifted his head reluctantly and glanced over to where a smiling Pogue stood with Caleb under his arm.

"Fucker" he said but smiled as the two men walked towards the bed.

"How are you feeling, Danvers?" Reid asked the other man as he took the seat that Reid had occupied a few minutes back.

Caleb had a bandage around his neck where Billy "the Blade" had cut him. He first smiled up at Pogue where he stood next to him with his hand buried in his hair before he answered Reid.

"Much better now that they have released me and I can get out of this place, you know how I feel about hospitals"

"I'm glad to hear that."

Before Pogue could ask how Tyler was a nurse came in the room and saw that Tyler was awake and chased them all out of the room and called the doctor to come and check on Tyler.

"So how is he?" Pogue asked as they stood just out side of Tyler's room with his arm around Caleb's shoulder.

Reid looked at the two in front of him and mentally smiled, "the doctor said that he will make a full recovery and that the bullets did not cause any major damage."

"I'm glad to hear it," Caleb said and wrapped his arm around Pogue's waist, "so what are you going to do now?"

"The first thing I'm going to do after Tyler is release is go to confront the Judge. Luckily Aaron told us everything while we had our little shoot out and Pogue already made a statement. Then, we will just have to wait and see what will happen after that. I'm going to play things by ear and not rush into anything that might cause the bastard to walk."

"Well, just remember that we are here if you ever need us, you're not only a great Deputy to work with, you are also a good friend." Pogue said.

"Thanks guys, for everything. You truly are great friends and I will never forget it." Reid said shaking each man's hand and watched as the two turned and walked towards the exit.

* * *

_6 Weeks later_

"Are you ready?" Reid asked Tyler as they stood outside of the closed doors of the courtroom where his father was busy hearing a case.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I just want to get this over with and get on with my life." Tyler said firmly and looked at the man beside him.

Reid reached out and squeezed his hand before he looked at the backup behind them; he gave them a nod of the head and opened the court room's door.

Silence fell of the room as all the men stepped in the room and Reid placed a reassuring hand on the small of Tyler's back as they slowly made the way towards the bench.

Reid saw how Judge Simms eyes grew large when he saw that his son was still alive and then he saw the realization in the judge's eyes when he saw the rest of the men.

Quickly Judge Simms dismissed the courtroom and all of them stepped into his chambers.

"So I see you made it out alive." came the harsh words of a father to his son and Reid felt Tyler flinch beside him.

"Why?" was the only thing he could ask his father.

"Why?" the judge snorted through his nose, "Why not, you are an embarrassment to me. Do you really think that I wanted my friends and colleagues to know that my only son wanted to be a sorry excuse of a rancher and that he preferred men instead of women."

"Why send someone to kill me, why not just disinherit me and write me off?" Tyler asked his father with tears in his eyes.

His father just looked at him with hate as one of the deputies cuffed his hands behind his back and read him his rights.

Tyler sank down in one of the chairs in the office, sadness washing over him, as he watched his father being escorted out of the office by the Marshals.

Reid dropped on his knees in front of the younger man and took his face between his hands.

"Hey, hey." He said, looking into Tyler's blue eyes, "thing are going to be okay, this I promise you."

"Ho-how do you kn-now?" Tyler stumbled over his words as he looked in Reid's intense eyes.

"Because nothing is going to happen to my baby boy, Ty. Tyler I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, can't you see that? I've already quit my job as a deputy. Now, now I don't want to hear any complaints," he said as Tyler opened his mouth to object. "We are going back to your ranch and you are going to teach me how to become a fucking great rancher."

Tyler chuckled and wrapped his arms around Reid's neck as he closed the space between their bodies. He dropped his head and kissed Reid on the sensitive spot behind his ear before he whispered, "I love you too, more than life itself and if it takes me the rest of my life to teach you to become a fucking great rancher so be it."

Tyler lifted his head and all he could read in Reid's eyes was love and he knew that he was safe and he never wanted to be with anyone else ever again.

Reid groaned and pulled Tyler's head down to his as he captured his lips with an earthmoving kiss.

* * *

_Six months later_

"Harder" Tyler groaned, gripping the sheets tightly in his fingers. He was on his knees on the bed and rocked back against Reid who let out a loud moan.

Reid gripped Tyler's hips tighter as he obliged and pulled out almost completely and pushed that much harder back into Tyler.

"Ohhh." Tyler moaned closing his eyes and he saw white stars behind them when he felt Reid gently biting down on his shoulder before licking the spot. The new angle also made Reid hit his sweet spot over and over and he could feel the coil in his stomach winding up tighter and tighter.

Reid slipped his hand around them and wrapped his fingers over the hard length of Tyler's cock before slowly starting to stroke it which made Tyler yell out even louder. For once he was glad that they were in the middle of nowhere in the cabin where nobody could hear Tyler scream out to him and it made him pushed harder into Tyler, loving the way Tyler would scream his name.

"Oh, fuck." Tyler screamed and came over Reid's hand, his stomach and the sheets. Reid pushed into Tyler one, two, three times before he, himself yelled "FUCK" as he came hard in Tyler.

Much later the two men laid wrapped up around each other with Tyler resting his head on Reid's well sculptured chest and Reid had his fingers tangled in Tyler's hair.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed." Tyler said and chuckled, a lot has happened since that day six months ago. True to his word Reid has quit his job as a Deputy Marshal and moved in with Tyler on the ranch. Seemed that Chase liked working on the ranch so much that he himself quite his job and asked Tyler if he could have his old job back, and he, Kate and Sarah moved back to their old home where they found out that they will be adding a new addition to their family.

The love between Reid and Tyler grew and they spend as much time with each other as possible, even though they sometime bud heads because of Tyler's hard headiness and Reid's stubbornness, they never went to bed angry and always solved their problems out there and then.

Tyler loved teaching Reid all about ranching that he have learned from his grandfather. He laughed the first time Reid had to milk a cow but was also proud of him after he planted the entire corn field in one day without complaining about the heat or the fact that his muscles must have hurt like hell, but later that night Tyler rewarded him with a nice warm bath.

Caleb and Pogue came to visit them on a regular basis when they were not busy with a case, and it was quite obvious that their relationship also grew for the better.

Judge Simms was convicted and sentenced to twenty years in prison and was disbarred as well. Unfortunately he ended up in a cell with Ryan, Aaron's right hand man and Billy "the Blade" and you can guess what happened there.

Tyler snuggled closer to Reid and started to kiss down his chest. "I love you." he whispered and took one of Reid's nipples in his mouth gently grazing it with his teeth.

Reid groaned and with an "I love you too Tyler Simms." he pushed his fingers through Tyler's hair and pulled his head up. Reid leaned forward to place a hard kiss on Tyler's mouth before throwing his head back as Tyler began to kiss his way down his body again.

The end.


End file.
